Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Book 1: I'm a Pokemon
by Brightcloud0915
Summary: One day after falling asleep a girl wakes up as a Pokémon. Soon she meets a Pokémon and they become steadfast friends. Soon it is up to this girl and her friend to save the Pokémon world from destruction. But when an evil Pokémon team frames her as the cause of the destruction she must prove them wrong. And who is that mysterious Pokémon that no one knows.
1. Characters

Characters

Allegra- a girl who is turned into a Pokémon

Snivy- pokemon who teams up with Allegra

Team Gem- A team that consists of Eevee, Leafeon, and Glaceon this team is a gold rank team

Kecleon Brothers- Kindly Pokémon who run a store

Lucario- mysterious Pokémon who is looking for something, but what?

Team Dusk- A team that consists of Dusknoir, Frillish and Gengar these Pokémon work for only they're own gain


	2. Prologue

Prologue

In a world inhabited by only Pokémon there are no people. The Pokémon interact with each other in many different ways. They battle without a trainers direction, and they work together to build and protect. But lately in this peaceful world bad Pokémon have suddenly appeared. So in order to control the flow of bad Pokémon the Rescue Teams were started. Then many Pokémon wanted to explore hidden and unknown places so the Exploration Teams were started. Although the goals were different between both teams they worked together a lot.

Then one day a Rescue Team thought they discovered the cause of the rise of bad Pokémon with the help of an Exploration Team. The rise was thought to be caused by natural disasters. This is about the time when a hero would be needed to save the day. This is where the story truly begins. This is my story.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter One

My name is Allegra. My Story is a long one, but before I launch into it I should probably describe myself. I'll start with my appearance. I'm kind of short, I have long black hair, brown eyes, and I'm fairly tan. I am fourteen years old, and I love the color red. I also love Pokémon. I hope that was enough of a description.

My day started out as a normal school day. I was sweating out my Algebra class. _At least I only have one more hour today. _Thankfully it was my best subject, English. I loved my English class. Finally it was my last hour.

"Turn your books to page 111," my teacher Mr. Jude said. The class obediently turned to the requested page. We read the story for the whole hour. I was so into learning about the Unova region that I nearly didn't hear the bell ring. I quickly gathered my things. Finally Summer vacation was on.

"Bye Mr. Jude," I called over my shoulder as I rushed to my locker. I opened my locker and grabbed the picture of the Pokémon that I really wanted. It was a Zorua. Zorua was one of my favorite Pokémon in the whole world. After that I rushed to catch my bus. I made just before my bus driver, Mrs. Taru, shut the door.

"Man I was hoping that you would miss the bus Allegra," My best friend Luke said.

"Well better luck next year," I laughed. Luke laughed too.

"Man I can't believe that it's finally Summer vacation. This year flew by," Luke commented.

"I know. I can't believe it either," I said. We talked about Pokémon, and people we knew. The ride home seemed faster than usual. I got off at my apartment building after saying goodbye to Luke and promising to have him over sometime soon. I ran upstairs.

"Dad I'm home," I yelled. My dad didn't answer because he wasn't home. I knew where he was though. He was at the hospital with my mom. I had the whole house to myself. But I wasn't happy especially when the phone rang. I picked it up knowing that it was my father.

"Hey dad. How's mom?" I asked.

"She's fine honey, but I'm going to need to stay over at the hospital tonight. I'm sorry. I know I promised I be home when you got there, but the doctors want to do so tests to find out why your mother hasn't come out of her coma. There's some turkey in the fridge. I'm really sorry," My dad said.

I tried to sound nonchalant, "That's okay. Don't worry about it."

But as usual my dad could tell I was put out, but I hung up before he could say anything else. I went to the fridge and opened it. After pondering for a while I decided not to eat. I wasn't really that hungry.

I went up to my room. I put on my Pikachu pajamas. Then I grabbed my stuffed Zorua, and cried myself to sleep. That night I had a really weird dream. It actually started out normal. I started dreaming about my mom's accident.

_The police entered our apartment. _

"What's going on?"_ my father asked the lead police officer._

"Do you have a wife named Jenna?"_ The officer asked my father._

"Yes. Why, what happened to my wife?"_ My father asked._

"Your wife was injured in a car accident sir. The other driver is dead, but your wife is in critical condition,"_ The man said. My father slowly sank into his plush chair, and started to cry. I had never seen my father cry so hard._

Then the dream changed. My subconscious mind was filled with a pulsing light.

_You are about to enter the world of Pokémon, but before you can proceed you must answer some questions. I want you to answer them truthfully, are you ready? Begin._

Suddenly I was asked a bunch of questions. I answer truthfully as I was asked. Then the voice came back.

It said: _Thank you for answering my questions. The Pokémon you are most like is Zorua. Now get ready to enter the world of Pokémon._

Then the dream ended. Suddenly I heard a voice.

"Are you okay? Please be okay," The voice said.

"I'm alright, but my head hurts a little," I replied.

"Whew that's a huge relief. I'm so glad you're alright," The voice said with relief. I turned to face the person behind the voice, but instead of a person there was a Pokémon. I started to back away.

"You sure you're okay," The Pokémon asked. I nodded.

"How can you talk? Pokémon can't talk," I said.

"Of course we can talk. Why shouldn't we? By the way I'm Snivy," The Pokémon said.

"Well Snivy, it's not natural for a human to understand a Pokémon. Which I don't know how I can understand you because I'm a human," I explained.

"Human? But you look like an everyday ordinary Zorua," Snivy said.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I looked at the Snivy hoping to find some sort of laughter hidden in the serious statement. I was unsuccessful.

"That's very funny," I said to the Snivy.

"I wasn't trying to be funny. I'm very serious. I think you may have hit your head," The grass type said with a worried voice. I was really nervous now.

"So you mean…" I began. I spotted a pond in the distance. I began running towards it.

"Hey stop!" The Snivy yelled. But I just couldn't.

_This has to be a dream. It just has to. I can't be a Zorua, I just can't be I'm a human. _That's what I thought as I ran to the water. I skidded to a stop on the bank. I closed my eyes, and leaned over the water. I slowly opened them. Boy I wish I hadn't.

Staring back at me was a Zorua. I couldn't believe it. Heck I didn't want to believe it.

"I'm a-a P-Pokémon. I must be dreaming," I said to myself. I saw the Snivy hurrying towards me. I noticed the worried look on the Snivy's face.

"Get away from the water," The Snivy said to me breathlessly.

"Why?" My voice quavered with fear.

"Because this is Frillish Pond," Snivy told me. I started to back away, but the water was suddenly filled with bubbles. Then a pink Frillish burst out of the pond.

"Ah!" The scream burst out of me as the Frillish dove straight at me. It pulled up at the last second, and floated nearby. I took one step back, and ran into a blue Frillish. Then the Frillish grabbed me with it's tentacles. The pink Frillish sent a Shadowball barreling towards Snivy.

I was surprised when it fell short of the target, but then I realized that Snivy had dodged. I struggled to free myself. Suddenly I was thrown away from the Frillish. Then I saw the Snivy standing there using Vine Whip on the pink Frillish.

"Take this!" I shouted as I launched myself forward. My speed increased dramatically. I soon realized that I was using Quick Attack.

"No that won't affect them," Snivy called out. I swerved towards the Frillish fighting Snivy. Then I used my Bite attack on it. Then I threw the pink Frillish back into the water. The blue Frillish had disappeared.

"Where did the other Frillish go," I asked Snivy. Snivy just shrugged. Then Snivy looked at me with a gleam in its eyes.

"I never did catch your name," Snivy asked me.

"My name is…" I had to think hard before I could answer, "My name is Allegra."

"Well then Allegra do you have anywhere to go? If not would you like to form a Rescue Team with me?" Snivy asked.

_Whoa Rescue Team. What is a Rescue Team? And I'm being asked out of the blue. So what should I do? Should I form a Rescue Team with Snivy? It's true that I have nowhere to go, and I can't remember anything about my past except that I'm human and my name. Maybe teaming up with Snivy won't be so bad, and maybe I'll be able to find out more about my past. Yeah so…_

"Okay I'll join you," I said. Snivy started jumping up and down with excitement.

"You will? You really, really will?" Snivy asked excitedly.

"Yeah I will. It could be really fun," I said. Snivy nodded.

"That reminds me I have something to show you. Follow me," Snivy said to me, and then started running down a path.

Hey hope you like my story its my first story so it might be terrible. I might accept OCs later on so be on the lookout for a message.


	5. contest for silver rank

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.

* * *

I'm thinking about creating a silver rank team, but its going to be a contest to see who'll get the spot. the second place winner will get bronze rank the first place winner the silver. Gold is already taken.

team name:

Pokemon on the team:

Pokémon names/nicknames:

the rank will be decided at the end of the contest. I'm planning on leaving the contest open for two to three weeks. I don't know when your team will show up but keep a lookout for it.

Enter at any time.


End file.
